Sonic Arrow
The is a bladed bow weapon used primarily by any Rider who transforms using an Energy Lockseed, or by Gaim when he assumes Kiwami Arms. When in combat, the bow can be used for both firing and slashing purposes. It can also use different abilities depending on which Energy Arms the Rider is equipped with. *Melon Energy Arms: Creates a melon that fires multiple arrows. *Cherry Energy Arms: Fires homing arrows. Users *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika *Kamen Rider Gaim (Jimber Arms & Kiwami Arms) *Kamen Rider Baron (Lemon Energy Arms) Sonic Volleys Like the Musou Saber, by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the and locking it in place, the user can perform a finishing attack. * : Have a three variations **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. **A powerful slash from the blades on the bow. **A combination attack that utilizes multiple arrow shots and powerful slashes from the blades on the bow. * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target pierces into their body, causing twin cherries to swing around and crush the target in between them until they explode upon collision. * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a peach-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by multiple arrows being fired in a row. * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a lemon slice for a brief second before exploding. Alternatively, if shot without fully siphoning the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed, it is simply a powerful arrow shot that pierces through the target. MelonEnergyc.jpg|Melon Energy (Normal ver.) MELON ENERGY SLASH.png|Melon Energy (Slash ver.) CherryEnergyc.jpg|Cherry Energy Peach Energy(Standard).png|Peach Energy Lemon Energy (Duke ver.).png|Lemon Energy (Duke ver.) Lemon Energy shoot.png|Lemon Energy (Baron ver.) Other finishing attacks *Sengoku Driver finishers **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash': Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a more powerful version of Orange Arms' by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait': Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. *Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow finishers **'Orange Squash + Lemon Energy': Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. *Genesis Driver finishers **'Lemon Energy Squash': Baron fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a 360 degree turn, slashing everything in that radius and forming Lemon slices on contact with the target. Burai Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash Citron slash.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy Lemon Energy Squash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Baron ver.) Notes *The Sonic Arrow's way of acting as a dual weapon is similar to Chalice's Chalice Arrow. Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arms Weapons